


Champagne

by felinedetached



Series: Rose Week 2017 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: For Rose Week Day 5 - Lalondes





	Champagne

The smell of alcohol permeates the house, filling every room. It’s inescapable, and you  _ know _ your mother did it on purpose. She’s overbearing,  _ overwhelming _ , and she ignores her responsibilities before forcing you to join in on the press conferences and parties.

 

There are  _ so many _ . You always smile, fake the perfect daughter, fake the perfect family, because that's what she asks for and you always need to do better than what she needs. One up her.

 

When you’re offered champagne, you politely decline.

 

“Oh, how could I? I’m only thirteen, after all, and mother would be oh so disappointed in me. What do you research again? I’m afraid I’ve forgotten, although it’s all so intriguing.”

 

“Champagne? Oh I’d love to try, but mother isn’t near, and that would be considered irresponsible parenting, wouldn’t it? I couldn’t possibly do that to her.”

 

Turning it back on her guests is fun. They never seem to realise that a 13 year old is perfectly capable of manipulation.

 

After her parties, the scent of alcohol is even worse. It infuses every part of the house, your room included.

 

God, you hate her.

 

You wish she was a better mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz come see me on tumblr [@felinedetached](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/)


End file.
